Electrical interrupters are constructed to interrupt electrical power by separating one conductor from another a distance sufficient to prevent electrical arcing between the conductors. The movement of components within an interrupter can cause particle displacement especially during an initial break-in time period. In some instances, displaced particles may at least partially align to provide an electrical pathway sufficient to permit electrical arcing in undesirable locations. A particle extraction system can remove unwanted particles generated though manufacturing processes and certain wear conditions during initial break-in periods. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.